


Blood of the veela

by CluelessLemon



Series: Third Wizarding War [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dark, Dark Hermione Granger, Dubious Consent, F/F, Halloween Challenge, Implied/Referenced Torture, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluelessLemon/pseuds/CluelessLemon
Summary: The battle at Hogwarts didn't go the way anyone planned and Hermione found herself cornered by the last person she ever wanted to see. Bellatrix had a plan in mind for the Gryffindor girl and with one bite that plan would be fulfilled. Her new pet would be hungry though, luckily she had the perfect food waiting in her dungeon.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Third Wizarding War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103312
Comments: 35
Kudos: 276





	Blood of the veela

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I am once again bringing a darker fic to you thanks to the Halloween prompts on a multi-ship discord server I am in. I hope you enjoy. Don't ask me how to came to around 10k words, I have no idea.

The war was over. The horcruxes had all been destroyed and all that was left was for Harry to deliver the final blow to Voldemort. Hermione could see how their spells clashed in the middle of the courtyard and the fighting from both sides ceased as everyone watched to see how it would turn out. It was a mistake. She should have told Harry that he would be no match for the dark wizard but he was confident. He was so certain that the prophecy meant he was going to win but he was wrong. It should have been obvious when the first spell he cast was an  _ expelliarmus  _ to combat Voldemort’s killing curse. Whatever had protected Harry before was irrelevant now as Voldemort fought with a ferocity that was only matched by his skill that swiftly overpowered Harry’s defense. Hermione tried to help her friend but the spells that Voldemort used covered a vast area and Harry’s erratic defence left no opinions for either side to interrupt.

Then it was over. Harry left himself open for the briefest moment and that was all an experienced duelist of Voldemort’s calibur needed to land a single hit. Harry had obviously been hit before, they all pushed their limits while training in Dumbledor’s army. However in those practice duels no one used a killing curse. No one made a sound as Harry’s eyes opened wide and a gasp escaped his parted lips. 

“Harry!”

She screamed in dismay and she could hear several other members of both the school and order cry out behind her, the loudest among them was the wails of Ms. Weasley and professor McGonagall. The cries were soon drowned out by cackles from Bellatrix and laughs from other members of the Dark Lords forces. Voldemort himself was not satisfied as he lowered his wand and pointed it at the still body of the boy who lived. He had collapsed onto his knees but there was no life in his eyes as they remained fixed onto the horizon. This time there was no grandiose speech where Voldemort proclaimed about his death. This time his snake-like eyes never left the boy as another spell shot from his wand. Hermione had seen brutal things during her journey, including what had happened to her at the hands of Bellatrix Black, but she never expected that she would see someone get obliterated into a million different pieces in front of her. 

Spells started once again after that but many of Hogwarts allies had turned and fled, their golden boy gone and with him, their hope of winning. Hermione was immediately forced back into the fight as several men targeted her with renewed vigor. She was skilled, it wasn’t a brag and had many spells available to her but in terms of raw dueling ability she was lacking compared to people like Harry. And as she was pushed back by the pair of men that weakness of hers was being exposed was brutal efficiency. Then it stopped as she was pinned against a half destroyed wall. Her eyes darted back and forward and her wand followed as she prepared for them to attack once again. A cold chill went up her spine and her body stiffened when she heard the distinctive cackle of Bellatrix from behind her. Her forearm burned at the memory of her last encounter with the dark witch. The other two men began to fidget where they stood, and the taller of the two looked at Bellatrix with a distinct look of irritation. 

“Whaddaya wan’? Thissun ‘ere is ours!”

He spoke in a gruff tone which signified his standing as one of the snatchers rather than one of the pure blood fanatics. It was also evident that he was newer to their ranks as his companion looked increasingly skittish and ready to bolt. Bellatrix stopped cackling in an instant as her gaze snapped to the one who spoke. She had been walking methodically down towards them from her starting point and ever since she appeared she had kept a single eye on the Gryffindor girl. Even when she sent a curse at the one who spoke that didn’t change, and in her fear Hermione kept her wand pointed at the approaching witch. That only made her smile and reveal her two pointed fangs that had come so close to Hermione before. The other wizard bolted when Bellatrix fully turned onto Hermione until it was only the two of them not even ten meters apart. Bellatrix had a feral grin as she stalked ever closer, like a predator stalking her prey. Hermione stood there with wide eyes as she tried to stop herself from shaking but it was a difficult task as the memories of her beneath the woman at Malfoy Manor resurfaced. Bellatrix had a knowing look as she spoke in a sweet voice. One a person would use when talking to a household pet.

“Ah you remember me. I gave you something very special and in return you stole something from my precious vault. You deserve to be punished for that, you very naughty girl.”

Despite herself Hermione could feel the tear trailing down her cheek as her wand shook in her grasp which only made Bellatrix grin wider. 

“We got interrupted last time. Didn’t we mudblood?”

She suddenly stopped as her eyes shot open with a sudden idea which had Hermione’s eyes darting left and right trying to find an escape, knowing on every level that she had no chance of defeating Bellatrix in a duel. Hope filled her as she saw Ron across the battlefield and it only heightened when their eyes met. Then he apparated away from the battle with a look of fear on his face. He had seen her alone and trapped by Bellatrix but even still he had just left her, just like he left them during their journey. He came back last time, but this time she knew it would be pointless. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon, and he just left. Bellatrix had followed where Hermione’s gaze lingered and let out another bone chilling laugh as she saw the redhead vanish. 

“What a shame. I had plans for him, but I guess this is what you can expect from blood traitors.” 

She turned back to see Hermione furious and was momentarily confused at the sight before it clicked, and her smile returned as she looked back at her prey. 

“One friend dead and the other ran like a coward. Leaving you alone with itty, bitty, me. Tell me muddy, how does that make you feel?”

In response Hermione fired a stunning charm towards Bellatrix, but with a simple swish of her wand the spell was deflected.

“Feeling a little more rebellious than when we last met aren't you muddy.”

Hermione fired off another spell, this time launching a piece of rubble towards the woman who had taken a step closer towards her. Once again it was nothing before Bellatrix who just sent it off in a random direction. The sound of a scream echoing in Hermione’s ear as it crashed into someone.

“I can fix you muddy. Replace the mud with something so much better.”

Hermione wavered slightly before she fired off another spell. Conjuring vines to stop the woman who edged ever closer. Bellatrix summoned flames that withered the vines without breaking stride. She was now only a few meters away from Hermione and her panic was rising. Every spell she used was brushed aside as if it were nothing and if she was being honest with herself she wanted it to end. She didn’t want to experience what happened at Malfoy manor again and all of her friends were either dead or dieing. Or in Ron’s case, fleeing for their lives. So in a final act of defiance she turned her wand on her own head and began to cast a spell that would ensure it would be over quickly. 

Bellatrix saw what the witch was trying to do and with a speed only a supernatural creature could make, she darted the remaining distance between them and pinned the smaller witches body against the shattered wall. Hermione’s wand arm was pinned to the wall above her head and in her shock the wand she had been using, the one that belonged to Bellatrix, dropped from her hand.

“Oh now that was unexpected.”

Hermione tried to force the other woman off her but it was as futile as it had been before.

“Don’t worry muddy. No that won’t be right anymore will it, not once I’m done with you.”

She smiled with a feral grin, purposely exposing her two pointed fangs. Hermione trashed harder in the grip but Bellatrix didn’t seem to notice or care. The battlefield around them was growing quite as the remaining forces fled rather than fight a losing battle so Hermioine had nothing to distract her as Bellatrix pushed her body uncomfortably close to hers. No longer just pinning her to the wall as she enveloped the smaller witch's body and placed one of her legs’ between the Gryffindor’s.

“You are going to enjoy this.”

She purred directly into Hermione’s ear before giving a small nibble on the lobe that sent a mixed signal through Hermione. The last time Bellatrix had her pinned all she could feel was pain but now, as much as Hermione wanted to deny it she could not refute the pleasure that she was feeling. Bellatrix paused for a moment until she finally decided on something.

“Pet.”

Once more she punctuated it with a nibble on Hermione’s ear and this time Hermione couldn’t stop herself as her hips jutted forward, grinding herself on the thigh that Bellatrix placed there previously. That caused Bellatrix to chuckle and she moved a hand to cup at Hermione’s rather small chest which only made Hermione buck harder. Her free hand that had been uselessly flailing against Bellatrix’s side had moved to palm at the wall behind her in a futile effort to ground her.

“If you like that pet. You are going to love this.”

With that she moved her head down and suddenly bit down hard onto Hermione’s neck, her fangs piercing the skin with very little effort. The effect it had on Hermione was instant as her hips ground hard on Bellatrix’s thigh and the dark witch could feel a dampness spreading from Hermione’s core even through the muggle clothing she was wearing. Bellatrix grinned and continued to drink the blood from Hermione’s neck and the witch moved her head to the side to give Bellatrix even easier access. Bellatrix rewarded Hermione by tearing her shirt open and cupping the girl's breast with only her bra limiting the contact now. Hermione’s free hand moved from the wall and desperately clawed at Ballatrix’s back leaving deep scratch marks that quickly healed back over.

A few members of the Dark Lords forces passed by but swiftly continued on when they saw who it was, knowing better than to interrupt Bellatrix during a meal. Hermione lost track of time as her senses were overwhelmed. Bellatrix had since pushed her bra up and out of the way and was swapping between palming her breast and pinching hard on her exposed nippels. As time passed Hermione grew weaker until the only thing that was holding her up was Bellatrix but with her weakness the sensations only increased until her moans were no longer silent. 

Even though she was drinking the thick red blood from her prey Bellatrix still let Hermione feel her satisfaction with a harder pinch that finally pushed Hermione over the edge, causing her to let out a guttural moan and shudder fully into Bellatrix. 

With a satisfied sigh she withdrew her fangs and licked her lips to clean them of the leftover blood as she supported Hermione’s now pale white body. Her eyes too lost their colour but Hermione was finding it harder to keep them open as she felt a strong desire to fall into a deep slumber. Through her half lidded eyes she could see Bellatrix looking down on her and to her surprise she had a smile on her face. Bellatrix moved the pair of them to the ground with surprising softness until Hermione was nearly prone on her back except for her head that was propped up on Bellatrix’s lap. 

“Not a drop of mud left in you. Now drink up pet. It’s time to make you mine.”

Hermione barely noticed what the witch had said but did notice when the dark witch placed her wrist against Hermione’s barely opened mouth. She did not see how Bellatrix had cut a slit across her wrist but as soon as the first drop of her blood hit her tongue her eyes shot open and her hand reached out to grab hold of the limb to keep it held to her mouth as she eagerly drank on the thick fluid.

“Good pet. Don’t waste a drop.”

Bellatrix cooed as she ran her free hand through Hermione’s thick hair.

“Your new life is about to begin.”

As Hermione continued to drink she began to lose consciousness with thoughts going through her mind of how comfy she was. The last thing she saw before falling asleep was Bellatrix looking down at her with a smile on her face. 

* * *

Bellatrix had never felt so happy. The war was over and they had emerged victorious and not only that but she now had a brand new pet sleeping in her bed and the most fascinating toy in the dungeon. Hermione Granger was a truly troublesome pest during the war and it was due to her that the so-called light even had a chance of winning. All while being a filthy mudblood. She could have made the little pest her pet when she had her on the floor of the manor but she was so furious that she had somehow managed to get into her vault that the thought never even occurred, an act which actually allowed them into it. The Dark Lord was not merciful when he found out but that was all in the past now. He was now sat in the minister's chair and was planning on spreading his influence to other countries in what he described was a job that requires more finesse. As such she was told to return home and to do as she pleased. She had earned that right through her dedication and loyalty. That meant she was free to turn the little mudblood into her pet without fear of angering her lord.

Her pet was going to wake up today and what better way to celebrate than to finally break her new toy, making her all ready for her pet’s first feed. She had been so stubborn and resolute in her defiance but now the one she was protecting was already lost to her and Bellatrix was giddy with excitement at seeing the veela’s reaction. Down she strolled into the dungeons and she could hear the prisoners. Some were rattling against their chains, some were talking amongst themselves in hushed whispers with plans of escape. It was a futile endeavor, there was no escape from here. She made sure of that after the golden trio escaped. She spat out the name as they had very nearly made her appear useless in the eyes of her Lord and it was only the retrieval of two new prisoners and the recapture of several others that made up for it. It was true that she was too late to recapture the most valuable prisoners but the information that they had offered was more than enough and even helped them prepare for the end of the war. Well one of them helped as he pleaded for her to release him and his wife but where would have been the fun in that. No it was far more entertaining to watch as he spilled every single secret that he had learned all while his wife struggled against her chains and cursed his very name for his weakness. Oh how Bellatrix loved watching the veela unleash her hatred like that. She had very nearly come close to breaking the chains that had pinned her up against the wall and that was something she loved. All she needed to do was to channel that anger, that power for her own needs. This creature was too powerful to just keep chained in a dungeon, but the creature's stubbornness was equal to her power.

While others sat and plotted - or groaned in agony, the veela sat as still as a statue with her eyes closed. Now that her husband was placed into the cell across the hall and no one was deserving of her wrath that is. It had been wonderful to watch the husband's despair as his wife ignored his every plea for her to accept his apology. As the sound of her steps echoed through the dungeon the whispers stopped and those behind the bars looked at her in fear. All of them had been captured either during the battle or shortly afterward and while many other members of her lord's forces had demanded they either die immediately, or be sent to Azkaban she had a better idea. She of course needed to drink blood every now and again and there were few things as delicious as the blood of her enemies - but no. These people had another purpose. Her new pet was going to love her no matter what, she improved her after all, and providing fresh blood day after day would reinforce that bond. Her own sire learnt that fact the hard way as she forced her wand into his heart when he thought it was a good idea to starve her. 

What made it even better was that in every one of these cells were her former friends and allies. The Patil twins shared a cell near the stairs, and Bellatrix was looking forward to the things she and her pet would make them do to please her. The air headed Ravenclaw called Luna was opposite them and she looked very at ease in her cell. The girl had a gift to see which many could not but it would be more fun for her pet to do the recruiting. Next it was the entire Weasley clan, even their boot sniffing son who tried to join the Dark Lord’s cause. Turned out he could not entirely abandon his family and tried to have them freed. He now had a cell next to them. While all were great additions two stood out as her favourites.

The loud mouthed daughter had a great figure and even repeated punishments had done nothing to stop her tongue from its rants. Demanding that she let them go or tell them what happened to her pet. She could have used an unforgivable of course but she wanted her pet to see them all alive and well. Alive and well making the best sources of food for a new baby vampire and she had no doubt that the only daughter would taste delightful. The athletic types always did. That tongue of hers could definitely be set to a better purpose. 

The other was the coward. The runt who ran. Her little pet was so broken when he left her and even then he only managed to flee to the outskirts of the castle to the groundskeepers hut. He didn’t know that the acromantula had been told to watch out for any trying to flee and they sent him running right back to them. Even now he was huddled into a corner like a whimpering mess. A massive disappointment to both his family and friends. Oh the fury the daughter had when she heard he ran away was a sight to behold. Bellatrix couldn’t decide what she loved watching more, the veela or the daughter unleashing their rage. Oh she would recruit them both to her side. 

She passed the other members of their family as well as her own niece, who was the most imaginative when it came to plans for escaping. None of them worked but she liked to see the imagination - besides she had never had the pleasure of drinking the blood of a metamorphmagus before. Apparently she had been trying to get with the werewolf but he was too stubborn to give into her, that didn’t matter though as he was given to Fenrir and the rest of the werewolves. She doubted he was still alive. She told her niece that little fact but even then it was only a momentary sadness that was slightly disappointing to see. No tears were even shared and if anything Bellatrix could swear that her eyes glanced momentarily towards the veela hidden at the back of her cell further down the corridor. That would be very fun to explore.

A few other members of the order of the phoenix were there but she cared very little for them other than as sources of food. Many tried to plead their usefulness the moment they had been thrown into their cells and she was tempted to just kill them and be done with it. That would have been a waste though. She had a brand new pet who lacked so many things. When she taught her pet all these new and wonderful curses she needed to have live targets to practice on. And once her pet had learned they all tried to plead their innocence it would make her all the more willing. 

Finally she reached the end of the hallway. She had them moved here when she decided on improving her pet, making sure she would have to walk past all of her former friends. The veela sat as still as normal, a chain around her arms that kept her pinned to the wall but her husband was pacing around in a circle. There was no doubt trying to think of another way to escape - and if he was feeling up to it, his wife as well. When he saw Bellatrix he ran to the bars of his cell with a plea on his lips but Bellatrix didn’t care for what he had to say, so with a simple swish of her wand he was blasted to the other side of his cell. He was still alive but nicely dazed. She turned around to see that the veela didn’t even respond and Bellatrix let the smile grow.

“Guess what veela? I found her.”

That got a reaction from Fleur whose eyes darted open, even the others who had been talking in the other cells silenced when they heard her speak.

“Hermione?” 

Fleur whimpered, knowing full well what happened the last time the two met. 

“Oh yes, the very same.”

Fleur went rigid and sadness overtook where she had been defiant.

“Did you make it quick for her, she has suffered enough.”

Bellatrix let her grin grow even further as she let out her signature cackle 

“She’s still very much alive.”

She paused for a moment as a hand went to her chin.

“Well, depending on how you look at it anyway.”

She then flashed her fangs at the veela and she shuddered with joy as the look of understanding spread across Fleur.

“You turned her.”

Bellatrix said nothing as Fleur looked ready to say more. She just kept smiling knowing that the witch was asleep in the bed up stairs and was going to wake any time now. 

“Why?”

She said with more strength behind her words as her defiance came back knowing that Hermione was alive. 

“That’s very simple. The girl has so much talent that was wasted on her birth.”

Confusion was apparent as Fleur looked up at the witch on the other side of the bars.

“I thought your side was against creatures, no matter the situation.”

Bellatrix let out a full on laugh at that statement as tears began to fall from her eyes. When she finally composed herself she looked back down at the veela with a grin still firmly on her face.

“You can’t be serious girl? I am a vampire and the Dark Lord's right hand. We had an army of werewolves and their leader was in our inner circle, not to mention that we had giants with us when we took your precious school. Why don’t you tell me what you needed to do to even stay in this country before? While the ‘light’ was in charge.”

She challenged and Fleur could not match the intensity of her eyes, she lowered her own to the ground as she thought.

“I had to get married.”

“That’s right girl. You would have been sent back to France because the creature loving ministry would not allow you to stay, all because of your blood. Tell me this, as the one who cared so much for Hermione after what I did to her. What would your ministry have done had they found out she was turned?”

Not being native to England, Fleur didn’t know and her silence proved that so Bellatrix turned down the hallway to make it clear she was talking to everyone now.

“Come on, don’t be shy. What would have happened to your golden girl, now that she is my little pet?”

No one said anything as they all looked down at their feet as silence once more spread down the hallway, until an airy little voice came from the cell closest to the stairs. 

“Well, first she would have been placed on a registry and had a tracker placed on her so the ministry could trace her every move, Oh and she would have only been allowed to drink blood that they had given her, which is theorized to come from the dead or dying at St Mungos.” 

That is very good blondy. You all hear that?!”

She shouted down at them all while looking at the witch on the ground before her.

“That can’t be true!”

Yelled another boy that she had overlooked. The one that killed Nagini. Oh how the Dark Lord had been furious with him, but to give the boy credit he didn’t break and was eventually given to her as food. Before she could reply to him to shut him up the same airy voice spoke once more.

“Oh I’m afraid it is Neville. My daddy wrote about it but no one believed him… Actually it is people like your parents who are used most because they can’t refuse.”

Oh Bellatrix liked this one, once Hermione was awake and they had their fun with this one she would turn them on the other blonde. By the looks of it she didn’t even need Hermione to turn her but she wanted her little pet to have a part in every single one. Neville didn’t reply, only falling to his knees in his cell as he began to openly cry. 

“Still think you were fighting for the right side veela?”

She asked in a sickly sweet tone and though the veela went to respond she was left without any words. She instantly tried to deny it but as she thought on it more she only joined because it was because that was the side her friends were a part of. Was she fighting against her rights this whole time. The realization finally seemed to break her as the tears began to fall from her eyes but she didn’t let out a sound. Bellatrix licked her lips at the sight and didn’t stop when Fleur finally looked up at her. 

“Can I see her? I want to see if she’s alright?”

“Ah that is adorable. I suppose I can bring her down here to see you all. She will be hungry after all.”

She watched as fear momentarily made an appearance across Fleur’s features and basked in how vulnerable the girl was now. 

“That’s amazing. You don’t know, do you?”

Fleur looked on in confusion which caused Bellatrix to laugh once more.

“Silly girl. Veela can’t be fully drained by vampires. It’s impossible. In fact I am sure even if both me and my little pet went at that lovely neck of yours you would be completely fine.”

She didn’t know what she expected to see from Fleur when she said that, perhaps fear given the situation but instead she appeared almost excited at the idea. Fleur seemed to realize and shifted her expression to appear afraid but it was already too late and as she glanced a look into those dark eyes of the vampire she knew that she had been spotted. 

Once more the lightly spoken blonde spoke up and Bellatrix was further impressed by her talents.

“Miss. Hermione has just woken up.”

Bellatrix continued to look down on the veela and an idea popped into her head. 

“Tell me, do you love your husband?”

She could hear the man shuffle to the bars of his cell once more as he watched them and Bellatrix stood to the side so she could watch this unfurl. Fleur however made no move, no sound at all. 

“Fleur?”

The man asked in despair but still the veela said nothing. 

“Come on veela, speak up. Tell me you love your husband. If you are telling the truth I will let you both go here and now. If you are lying to me than I will see that you feel more pain than you could ever imagine. So what is it veela. Do you love him or not?”

Once more she said nothing as she continued to stare at the ground in front of her. Bill had his face fully against the bars now as he looked at her and his despair was wonderful to witness. 

“Fleur? Tell her you love me and we can leave. You heard her right? We can just walk away from here.”

Fleur finally looked up at him but where he was expecting to meet her loving gaze there was a hard stare. 

“You would abandon your family? Your friends? I never loved you Bill!”

There was that flame of determination again and Bellatrix felt weak at the knees at the sight. A couple of gasps could be heard from the other prisoners and she expected the loudest came from Molly. She wasn’t surprised when the matriarch of the whole group started yelling and screaming at the veela for misleading her son but Fleur seemed to not care in the slightest. Even Bill wasn’t as vocal as his mother as he just seemed to break down. With a smile Bellatrix moved back in front of Fleur.

“Well done. I will give you a reward.”

She then looked behind her at the distraught form of the redhead behind her. 

“Or perhaps two rewards.”

Fleur looked on in confusion as Bellatrix turned around and opened the door to Bill’s cell before she grabbed him by his hair and dragged him out into the hallway. He tried to punch at her thinking that his larger masculine body would be able to overpower the apparently unarmed witch only to find that his blows did nothing to her body. Bellatrix was more than happy for him to do so because her pet would need time to grow accustomed to her new strength. Once more she turned to Fleur.

“I doubt my little pet will want him and he is of no further use to me except for target practice. If I am correct - and I usually am, my pet will be very hungry. So not only will your husband be punished but my little pet will have a veela for her very first meal.”

Fleur’s eyes betrayed her once again as she looked momentarily excited before she scolded her features to try and look afraid. Bellatrix just looked at her with a smile on her face as Bill pleaded for her to let him go. He offered wealth - which he had none. He offered information - which he already provided. He even offered pleasure - which only served to make Bellatrix laugh as she dragged him out of the dungeon. She could see the fear on the others faces and let them stew in the idea. Most would remain alive after all. It all depended on her precious little pet. 

* * *

Hermione slowly awoke and knew that something was amiss the moment she began to regain consciousness. For the last several months she had been camping in a tent and although the magical tent provided some comfort it was nothing compared to the softness of which she currently laid upon. She was reluctant to wake but knew that she needed to figure out where she was. Then her memories resurfaced of what had occurred when she was last awake and she bolted upright as her eyes shot open. Fear of the dark witch who could possibly be nearby. Then a fog began to settle on those thoughts. Fear of Bellatrix was slowly being replaced by worship. She tried to shake her head to clear her mind of those thoughts but no matter how much she tried those thoughts just solidified further into her mind until she could no longer think why she was even trying to rid herself of those ideas. 

The door to the chamber opened and Hermione shot a glance in its direction and relief washed over her when she saw Bellatrix standing there, exactly like she had seen her when she was last conscious. With her black corset, black combat boots and wild, untamed black hair. She didn’t even realize that Bellatrix was dragging someone by their hair at her side until she sat on the bed next to her and the body was positioned directly in front of her.

The body looked very similar to Hermione with his medium length red hair that nearly fell down to his shoulders and a set of scars on his cheek. What finally made it click was when his eyes met hers and she could see those blue eyes looking up at her in pity. No one else had looked at her like that except for Bill Weasley after they had escaped the manor and brought to Shell cottage. Fleur had cared for her with soft touches and comforting words and all Bill did was look at her with those same eyes and say.

“The sooner they are gone the better.”

He was still wearing the same muggle clothes he was wearing the last time she had seen him, with his brown denim jacket now noticeably less well kept. She felt that same anger as the last time he looked at her with those eyes but this time there was something else as she heard a dull thud. Once. Twice. It repeated over and over and Hermione’s gaze shifted from his eyes to focus onto his neck. The source of the sound originated from his pulse and as her eyes focused in on it as she picked up on the subtle pump that was edging her ever closer. 

She noticed Bellatrix placing a hand on her back and almost moaned as the dark witch began to rub up and down in a soothing motion. That jolted Hermione awake from her trance because there was no way she could feel that sensation unless she was stripped of her clothing, and she was horrified that this man could potentially be seeing her in such a state of undress. That didn’t fit as she could still feel the weight of clothing on her but they didn’t feel like the clothes she had been wearing the previous day. Looking down she saw that she was wearing a long black backless dress and she was in a lavish room that was easily the size of the lower floor of her family home, and just like the dark witch at her side - everything was black: The bed, sheets, cupboard, everything. The final thing she noticed was that the word Bellatrix had carved into her had vanished, leaving her pale arm free of any scars. 

Bellatrix could tell that Hermione was starting to panic so gently spoke into her ear. 

“You are a mudblood no longer - you are my precious little pet, and you are safe here. Have a drink, you must be dying of thirst.”

She finished with a chuckle and the man at their feet looked up in horror when he noticed both of the women's elongated fangs were on display but he found himself unable to move - his body was bound by Bellatrix who didn’t even need to use her wand. Hermione felt the compulsion to obey overcome her and felt an increased desire to bend down and drink from him. She was so thirsty and that drumming beat was back, ringing in her ears. Bellatrix had commanded her too, but when Bellatrix fed from her she felt the best she had ever felt. She felt more alive as the pleasure flowed through every part of her body and she didn’t want this man that looked at her with such pity to experience such joy. With all her willpower she tore her eyes away from the man and into those of the dark witch beside her.

“No, I don’t want to.”

She expected anger from the one that made her, but instead she saw sympathy as Bellatrix continued to run her hand along Hermione’s exposed back.

“That’s ok pet. What do you want to do to him?”

Hermione looked back down at him and knew what she wanted to do and she was afraid that the thought came so easy to her. 

“I want to hurt him.”

He looked at her in shock but she let her gaze shift back to the witch at her side.

“That’s ok pet. Why do you want that?”

Bellatrix asked as she leaned in closer to wrap an arm around Hermione’s waist. 

“After we escaped he looked at me like I was worthless. That I did not deserve the attention that I was getting. He looked at me with those same eyes that he did when you brought him here. He pities me! But I don’t want his pity, I want his respect!”

She said with confidence and the man at her feet started yelling out his complaints.

“Are you crazy! That woman tortured you to within an inch of your life and I let you into my home to heal!”

He yelled but Hermione didn’t even look at him as she looked down at her pale skin. 

“She did.”

She lifted her gaze back towards Bellatrix once more who still wore the same relaxing smile on her face.

“But she made me better.”

She said with conviction as she lent in and kissed Bellatrix on the lips. The Dark witch was quick to respond and swiftly dominated the kiss. The pair of them could hear the sound of surprise and anger coming from the man but he was ignored as Bellatrix deepened the kiss causing Hermione to let out a moan before she reluctantly pulled away. 

“I don’t want him to watch.”

She said shyly and Bellatrix gently stroked across her cheek. 

“That’s ok pet. You still want to hurt him?”

She asked and Hermione shyly nodded, not used to being so quick to want to hurt someone - but it felt right. 

“Would you like your wand?”

Bellatrix asked, completely confident. Bill suddenly looked hopeful, as if Hermione was playing a long game until she could get her wand so they could all escape. A look of dread overcame him when Hermione looked at him with cold calculating eyes.

“No.”

She spoke clearly as she clenched and unclenched her hand. Once more she was unsure how her maker would respond and was delighted to see a grin on her face. She shuffled slightly away from Hermione who tried to lean back into the contact before Bellatrix moved slightly too far out of reach.

“That’s ok pet. Go right ahead.”

So Hermione did. Much like how she punched Draco all those years ago she brought her right hand back and threw it directly into the side of his head. Unlike last time though, Bill was smashed into the floor by the strength behind her punch and by the sound of the crack she could swear that she broke his jaw in that single punch. If that happened a few days ago she would have been afraid of her new strength but instead she was in awe. This time her punch didn’t even hurt her hand as she looked at it in wonder. Bellatrix let her laugh reverberate around the room as she moved into the girls side once more, this time holding the hand that Hermione just used.

“That was very good pet.”

She congratulated her even as she moved her own hand to shape Hermione’s arm and fist. Hermione nuzzled into Bellatrix’s side, a warm feeling flowing through her body at the compliment that had her wanting to please her maker even more.

“Next time, hold your arm like this. It will feel even better that way.”

Hermione nodded eagerly and so Bellatrix used her magic to reposition the man back onto his knees, her wand not needed for a simple act of magic. She even healed the man without it, knowing that a second hit would quite possibly kill him. That would happen eventually of course, once her little pet was ready for it. This time Hermione didn’t hesitate as she threw a second more refined punch directly into the side of his head once again. Although he had been healed, that did not take away the ringing in his head. Just as he was about to clear the blur from his vision he was launched across the side of the room and into the wall of the bedroom. His jaw and leading arm broke instantly on impact and his groans of pain only excited the vampire pair even more. Hermione looked back at Bellatrix eagerly awaiting praise once more and Bellatrix was more than happy to reward her pet with another heated kiss that Hermione melted into. Eagerly moaning when Bellatrix coaxed her onto her back and moved onto her hips. Hermione rose her hips seeking contact having nearly forgotten the man in the room until the scent of fresh blood hit her. Immediately she froze and Bellatrix leant back slightly to see what had startled her pet. She too then noticed the scent and lent back down to whisper into Hermione’s ear. 

“You smell that pet? Are you feeling hungry?”

Hermione nodded, no longer hesitant to make her feelings known. Bellatrix looked up at the crumpled form of the redhead before looking down at her pet. 

“You still won’t drink from him will you?”

She shook her head shyly. Bellatrix smiled down at her before leaning into her ear.

“Is there someone you would like to feed from? If you could have anyone in the world. Who would it be.”

Bellatrix whispered into Hermione’s ear before giving her lobe a nibble with her elongated fangs. Hermione looked unsure for a moment but Bellatrix knew the moment Hermione thought of someone as her head stilled but her legs began to rub together. 

“It’s ok pet. You can tell me.”

Bellatrix knew who it was but she wanted Hermione to say it. She had seen everyone the girl had come into contact with in the wizarding world and there was one person to stand out more than any other. Even if they met before Hermione was a vampire there was no way that she would be able to resist the lure of the veela. Hermione whispered the name once but it was so quiet that Bellatrix only just heard her. It was a good start but she wanted Hermione to be confident in her choice. 

“Louder pet. Tell me exactly who you want.”

Bellatrix coaxed out. Now fully sitting on Hermione’s hips forcing the girl to speak up. 

“Fleur. I want Fleur.”

Bellatrix gave a feral smile and jumped off from Hermione who missed the pressure instantly and pouted in response. Bellatrix withdrew her wand and pointed it at the broken man before casting a spell to have him float behind them. 

“Come along pet. There is someone here to meet you.”

She said with a smile and Hermione, in her rush, nearly fell off the bed before she ran to get into step besides Bellatrix, who wrapped an arm around the shorter girl as soon as she was by her side. Hermione looked up, with hopeful eyes.

“Is… Is she here?”

She asked in a timid voice and Bellatrix pulled her further into the contact before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“That she is pet.”

Hermione hesitated only briefly before asking another question in an equally timid voice, even as she nuzzled herself further into Bellatrix.

“Is she ok?”

Bellatrix wasn’t surprised at the question given what had happened to her when Bellatrix had captured her but this time there was no war to win. Just the simple pleasures that life had to offer. So with a warm comforting tone she spoke.

“I have not touched a hair on her pretty head.”

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief when Bellatrix said that and the dark witch wasn’t going to let a moment like this go. Not when she could tease her pet.

“You're going to though. Aren’t you pet?”

Hermione didn’t say anything. All she did was nod.

* * *

It had been thirty odd minutes since Bill had been dragged away and Fleur had been left with her thoughts. She could not deny the excitement that she felt at the idea of Hermione drinking her blood. Of being the first person that Hermione drank from. She knew she should feel ashamed that the thoughts even crossed her mind but even now she was feeling a comfortable warmth in her core. She could hear the other prisoners discussing Hermione - It was not a surprise, every single one of them had thought she died when Ron reported that he had last seen her when Bellatrix had cornered her against a wall with no chance of escape. To find out that she was actually turned into a vampire was a relief to Fleur, not a fear. Maybe it was because she was also a creature that it didn’t evoke the same fear as the others but regardless she should not have been feeling this excited.

Some had remained quiet, mainly those closer to the door who had nothing to say. Luna said that they should accept that Hermione was still who they remembered her to be, except for a new dietary requirement. Ron had stopped hiding in his corner and was fully against the idea, and very loud in making his opinion known. Fleur didn’t know why he was so against it but his voice was the loudest and he was quickly joined by his mother who was fearing for the life of her son - now in the presence of two vampires. Some of the ministry officials that Fleur didn’t recognize also joined in and she was upset that so few would accept her. 

It did not take long for another voice to be added to the mix and she was surprised that it was Ginny of all people. Ever since she met the only daughter of the Weasely family she had been on the receiving end of the red-heads' disdain and she could not identify why. Fleur always assumed it was due to her creature heritage but since she was defending Hermione for the same reason that could not have been it. As if the red-head knew that Fleur was looking in her direction she turned and looked at her with regret and even among the shouting she could easily pick up on the words. 

“I’m sorry Fleur. I never meant to insult you. I… I was jealous of you. And then you married my brother and I thought you were up to no good with him and now I find out you married him to help us fight and if what Ron said is right then you are the reason we even had a chance of winning and I’m sorry I treated you horribly, you did deserve that, I wish there was a way I could make it up to you.”

She ended up rambling trying to get all of her ideas out in a single go and once she was finished she had to take in a massive breath that caused Fleur to smile slightly as she uttered her response. Not a single care of what the others were saying. 

“I forgive you.”

Ginny looked relieved but before she could say anything more the door to the dungeon was opened. Everyone immediately stopped talking, even Ron who had been shouting non stop to anyone that would listen. Not one, but two pairs of footsteps echoed around the dimly lit dungeon but Fleur could barely see the pair through the mass of bodies between them. Ron had ran back to the corner of his cell and made himself appear as small as possible. Trying with every fiber of his being that neither of the approaching witches would take notice of him. 

When Fleur did finally manage to make out the pair she let out a sigh of relief. Bellatrix and Hermione were walking down the center arm in arm and looking very comfortable in one another's presence. Hermione was safe and happy and that was all she wanted. She also saw the battered form of her husband floating behind them but by the rise and fall of his chest she could see that he was still alive. Seeing his form like that should have evoked a negative response in her but the thought that did cross her mind was not the one she expected. She was more worried that Bellatrix had been wrong and that Hermione had fed from him but his body was in no condition to tell her. Instead she looked at Hermione to see if she could see any signs that she had a drink recently but knew that idea was flawed before even looking - the girl could have cleaned her mouth after drinking. 

Thankfully someone asked the question she had been too afraid to ask - and by asking it was Molly shouting at the pair, demanding they tell her what they did to her precious son. Initially the pair continued walking, until Molly shouted at the pair with venom lacing her every word.

“How dare you drink from my son you cursed bitch!”

That made Hermione stop and thus made Bellatrix stop. Bellatrix whispered something into her ear and Hermione gave an adoring smile to the taller witch and nodded before she turned to face the woman. 

“I didn’t take a single sip from him. He was not worth it.”

She said with confidence, her back straight as she looked Molly in the eye. The older witch looked back with rage in her eyes as her arms flapped about. Unlike Fleur many had not been chained to the wall and she took some pride that the dark witch thought it was necessary. 

“Then how do you explain the state he is in?!”

She barked back and with that Hermione did laugh, full and loud for everyone to hear.

“I punched him.”

Was all she said before she bent over laughing again and as much as Fleur wanted to, she could not stop the giggle that escaped past her lips. Unfortunately for Fleur everyone heard her and turned to her for an explanation. Many looked furious, Ginny looked curious and when she met Hermione’s inquisitive expression she just had to explain. 

“My husband.”

She spat out the title with a hatred she had been holding for far too long.

“Was never the devoted, loving type. Looking down on me at everything I did. My work was never good enough, my cooking was sloopy…”

She paused for a moment before continuing.

“I never pleased him in the bedroom.”

She looked down at the ground ashamed when Molly started barking out that none of it could be true. It was Bellatrix who spoke next and despite Molly’s ranting and raving her words were as clear as day. 

“Why marry him veela. Tell everyone.”

Bellatrix had gotten the basic reason out before so Fleur was left with no choice other than to give the full story. Fleur looked up at the two vampires and spoke with honesty.

“I had no choice. I received a letter from the ministry that I either had to be married to a british wizard - it specified wizard for anyone who cares, before the end of the week or I was to be deported. Bill and I were close at work and I thought I could trust him not to take advantage of the situation but as soon as we were wed he told me that if I didn’t perform my duties as a wife as he saw them he would report me to the ministry without a second thought.”

She then turned to Molly who had shut up at some point during her rant and with the same venom that she had used against her she proudly declared.

“So forgive me if I find him being on the receiving end of some punishment a little amusing.”

No one made a sound after that. Shocked that a man that many thought they knew could seep to such a disgusting move. Hermione was the first to respond as she stood on the tips of her toes to whisper into Bellatrix’s ear, too quiet for anyone other than for the dark witch to hear.

“Can you ask the Dark Lord to nullify their marriage and make sure she can stay?”

Bellatrix leant down and with an equally quiet question.

“Of course my little pet, but what reason should I give for her reason to stay. Valuable information? A useful fighter? Political connections? Rare skills?”

Hermione nodded along to all of the reasons because Fleur did fit into every single category, but there was one that Bellatrix left out and in her newly discovered boldness Hermione spoke up with a voice that she was sure everyone could hear - but she turned towards Fleur to make it clear who the message was for.

“I want her.”

Fleur felt those words go directly to her core as the warmth that was already there became amplified. She tried to minimize the outward effect it had on her but by how Bellatrix looked at her with a knowing glance once more she knew that the dark witch had picked up on it. Bellatrix kept one eye on her but shifted her focus to the witch at her side.

“Will you care for her better than her excuse for a husband did.”

Hermione nodded eagerly at the taller witch who had a smile on her face as she watched both women. 

“You won’t make her cook?”

Hermione shook her head as she licked her lips. Her gaze finally met Fleur’s and that made it even harder for the French witch to hide her growing arousal. 

“She won’t need to.”

Fleur was done. Any attempt at hiding her arousal was shot as she let out a moan at Hermione directly implying that she would feed from her. Where only Bellatrix could pick up on her arousal before, now every single prisoner knew and she was afraid that those she respected would look at her differently. Instead they just looked curious more than anything. Those that hated her to begin with had the more expected reaction but she had long since zoned them out. She barely even noticed that Hermione and Bellatrix had started walking towards her cell again, the form of her possible ex husband still trailing behind them.

“Will you make use of her skills?”

Hermione was now fully looking at Fleur and Bellatrix had moved behind her - wrapping her arms around the smaller girls waist and resting her head on Hermione’s shoulder so she could talk directly into her ear. It made their walk awkward but they proceeded with a jovial gait. Hermione now had a grin fully on her face that was revealing both of her new fangs.

“I will make use of all of her skills.”

They were now at the door to her cell and Bellatrix opened it without a thought, the counter charm being dispelled the moment her hand touched the metal. Hermione began walking into the cell and finally Fleur fought against the bonds that kept her in place. Bellatrix remained at the entrance to the cell and husked out her final question.

“And will you make sure that you please her in bed.”

She had made it to Fleur now and even chained to the wall the French witch stood nearly a head taller than the younger British witch. She ran a hand along the French witches cheek before taking one last look back towards Bellatrix.

“Always.”

“Very well pet. You may have her.”

Hermione looked back towards Fleur with a look of adoration. Fleur’s neck was at the perfect height and now the dull thud that she heard earlier was back and it got even louder as her head moved even closer to its destination. Fleur moved her head to deepen the contact with Hermione’s hand which in turn exposed more of her flawless neck. Bellatrix chuckled behind them as she tossed the body of the red head back into his cell but neither paid any attention as she spoke. It was not for them to hear.

“You don’t get the privilege of watching this.”

She spoke to her other prisoners before she then turned to the ones who had been looking on with the most interest: The twins, the blonde, her niece and the redhead daughter and made sure they knew that she had met their gaze. 

“But who knows. Maybe you will get to experience it first hand in the future.”

With that she cast her spell and every cell was covered in a wall of darkness. A couple of people let out sounds of distress at the sudden lack of light and even more when they could still hear everyone else. 

“You will all still be able to hear our enjoyment to know what you are missing!”

She cackled out before she turned her eyes back to the scene unfurling before her. Hermione had begun to kiss Fleur. It was a chaste kiss that Hermione was clearly leading but with her lack of experience she couldn’t tell that Fleur was desperate for more. Bellatrix moved back behind Hermione and one hand moved to cup her bare breast - the dress doing nothing to hinder her, while the other hand moved to the girls rear to push her into Fleur. Those added sensations caused Hermione to let out a moan and Fleur wasted no time in deepening the kiss, sliding her tongue into Hermione’s waiting mouth. 

Now pinned between the two women Hermione was helpless, but she was eager to surrender the control. She had Bellatrix behind her controlling her body and Fleur bending forward as much as she could to deepen the contact. Hermione could finally see how desperate Fleur had become and broke the kiss to look into her eyes - with the kiss broken fleur was left panting and opened her own to look back. With pleading eyes that were never necessary she begged Fleur.

“Please! I’m so hungry!”

Bellatrix went to say that it wasn’t necessary to ask, that Fleur’s whole body radiated willingness but this was her pet’s first meal. She would let her do this her way with only a gentle prodding every now and again when it was necessary. Fleur could barely get the words out beyond her panting, her whole body shaking with need. 

“Yes Hermione! Drink from me!”

Hermione may have been inexperienced in many things but with an invitation that clear, there was no chance that even she would miss a plea that eager. The younger witch didn’t waste a moment as she moved her head to lick and nip at Fleur’s neck, directly at her pulse point. Bellatrix expected her pet to dive right in but once more she showed incredible control and even grinned with Fleur writing under her touch. Just when it looked like Fleur was about to beg again Hermione finally dug her fangs into the French witch’s exposed neck and began to have a drink. Fleur’s reaction was instant and there was no chance of her hiding her moan as Bellatrix’s pet waited for Fleur to open her mouth to speak. She could only imagine the faces of the others at hearing such a sound but they would have to wait to receive such pleasure. 

Fleur was fighting hard against her bonds. She hated being on the end of such pleasure and being unable to give back in any way. Then she heard a whisper that renewed her moan even though it wasn’t directed at her. The reason was the hum of agreement that Hermione made that spread throughout her body. The next moment her body was exposed to the cold temperature of the cell and her nippels stiffened instantly with the change. That is not what caught her attention the most as a small delicate hand moved to her soaked core and teased across her entrance. Fleur needed no further incentive and shifted her legs apart to provide easier access and the hand didn’t wait for it as one finger made its way fully inside her to the knuckle in a single thrust. If she wasn’t so worked up it might have hurt but instead all it did was push her over the edge. She had never climaxed so quickly before and could only contribute it to the painfully slow build up. She assumed it was Hermione who was inside her and that made the sensation all the sweeter knowing that the younger girl was claiming her from both ends. 

Hermione was experienced enough to slow down as Fleur came down from her high but the moment it was over she pushed a second finger into her core and began a slow and steady rhythm that had her palm rubbing against her sensitive clit with every stroke. It took Fleur a moment to realize but Hermione was timing her thrusts in time with her drinking and Fleur knew that the combined sensation was going to push her over the edge again very soon. Fleur was rendered incapable of thought when a second set of fangs pierced the other side of her neck and a hand moved to cup and pinch at her exposed breasts. The second set were less careful and dug right into her neck and started to drink at a greedy pace, a pace that the first set of fangs quickly matched - along with the hand thrusting into her soaked core. She knew she was safe as the two witches greedily drank their fill, Bellatrix had nothing to gain from lying to her. Fleur was right felt on the edge and was kept there for a brief moment that had her panting for the release to come when she hit the highest peak she had ever reached. The moan she released was raw and guttural and she could not stop her body from shaking nor feel any shame when she felt fluid cover the hand that was still eagerly moving in her core. The vampires continued to drink for a few moments more before they detached from her neck and licked around their lips. Hermione looked radiant even with her pale skin and Bellatrix looked like a predator who had successfully captured her prey. There was no denying it, that was exactly what happened. No matter what, if either of these vampires asked her to do something she would do it, anything to feel that sensation again. 

Bellatrix removed the chains that kept Fleur pinned to the wall and held her chuckle as her pet and toy collapsed onto the floor. Fleur instantly wrapped Hermione in a comforting embrace that pleased the vampire completely. She would reach out to her lord and make sure the deed was done. The veela belonged to them now, in body and mind. She looked around the other cells, none of which were making any sound and licked her lips at the possibilities. The coming weeks were going to be very fun indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and if you want to contact me directly feel free to do so at my discord CluelessLemon#3756. I am always happy to answer any questions you might have and if there is anything you want me to write specifically for you don't hesitate to ask. Happy Halloween everyone.


End file.
